Vince's Shopping List
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: It's Vince's turn to get sent to the store, and he wasn't quite expecting this list. Crack!fic. *Sequel to MsWriter07's "Dom's Shopping List."*


**A/N: This is a sequel to MsWriter07's one-shot "Dom's Shopping List." This is a total crack!fic and should not be taken all that seriously. :P**

* * *

Vince hadn't batted an eye when Dom asked him to run to the drugstore for him. He had been taking care of Brian as he recovered from his recent surgery, and he didn't really want to leave him alone. So, list in hand, the brunette wandered into the store and grabbed a basket.

"Let's see..." He started at the top of the list, traveling easily through the store and picking up the random things that the pair needed. It figured that Dom would be nice enough to put the list in order of how the aisles flowed.

He got to one item though that made him stop dead in his tracks and do a double-take. "What the...? Oh, very funny, Dom." It had to be a joke. All the same, he took out his cell and called his best friend to make sure he didn't screw it up and that it was something else he was supposed to get. Two trips he did not want to make.

When Dom picked up he grumbled into the phone, "What the fuck do you have me buying?"

"What're you talkin' 'bout, V?" Dom's graveled voice reverberated in his head.

"The shit you have on the list, what the hell is it s'pposed to say?"

"What's what supposed to say?"

Like hell he was saying it out loud! Vince growled irritably, looking around. When he saw the coast was clear, he hissed into the phone, "Male urine guards?" There was dead silence on the other end. "Seriously, not funny. Either that's the worst joke ever or you totally fucked up the list. So what was it _supposed _to say?"

"You're readin' it right," Dom replied, and Vince knew his face must have been a sight- total shock mixed with blood rage, a lovely picture he was sure. "They're for Brian," he added, as though that suddenly made it better.

"What the _fuck, _bro?" He didn't even wait for Dom to answer. "No, forget it. I ain't buyin' 'em."

"Vince, just buy the damn things. Brian needs 'em."

"He doesn't if you're there all the damn time," he managed through clenched teeth.

"_Vince!" _Dom's order was loud and clear, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Growling, he snapped out a "fine" before hanging up the phone.

Vince took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his head. He was staring at the aisle signs, wondering where the _hell _something like _that _would be. _Well, if Dom put the list in order... _He looked down to the next thing, which was something for the next aisle, so that left the one he was standing in front of.

Sure enough, it looked like he was in the right place and he cringed. He looked for the package as quick as he could, praying he'd picked the correct one because there was no way in _hell _that he would be returning them. Dom could not bribe him enough.

He grabbed the last item on the list and moved like lightning through the store, which was starting to fill with more people getting off of work. He put all the stuff on the counter, purposefully hiding the _demon package _in the middle like it would magically protect him from anyone realizing what they were. Just as an extra precaution, he buried his nose into a car magazine from the rack.

Once he'd paid- did that clerk really smirk at him? He was going to punch him in the face later- Vince was out the door and in the safety of his Maxima. He set a land speed record getting to the Toretto house, and the front door slammed open just a bit too hard.

Dom peeked out from the kitchen. "How'd it go?" he inquired.

Vince was seething. He stomped into the kitchen, noting that Brian was sitting there eating. As much as Vince wanted to take it out on the blonde, the real culprit in this was his best friend, who was about to get a piece of his mind.

Shoving the two bags into his chest, Vince growled at him. "Don't ask me to get a damn thing for you _ever _again."

As he was storming out, Dom called after him. "Oh, come on V! It wasn't _that _bad!" The brunette could hear the laughter in his friend's voice though.

"Fuck you Dominic! Just..." Vince growled. "If that little shit needs any more, you better sucker Leon into it, cause I'm not havin' _any _of it!" Dom and Brian's laughter followed him from the house. "Fuckin' Buster."

* * *

**A/N: Check out the next one by Hellsbells, "Leon's Shopping List." Oh, the madness...**


End file.
